dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Movie:Cooler's Revenge Anime: A Dangerous Union Fanga: The Attack of Cooler!! |Race=Frieza's Race Ghost (OVA; Temporarily) Zombified Frieza's Race Cyborg (Frieza's Race; Metal form) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 764 and Age 767 (Movie death; revived as a ghost by Hatchiyack) Around Age 764-767 (Time reversed; Death undone) December, 993 (As Frieza's Race; Revived in Age 853) December, 993 (As a Zombie) June 11, Age 855 (revived) Age 950 |Status= Alive |Address= |Allegiance= Galactic Frieza Army Time Patrol |Affiliations= King Cold (Father) Frieza (Brother/Fusee) Future Cooler (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Frieza's mother (Mother) Dial (Mentor/comrade) Goku (comrade) Broly (comrade) Pend (comrade/Fusee) Percel (comrade/fusee) King Yemma (mentor) King Kai (mentor) Whis (mentor) }} Cooler is the older brother of Frieza. He was introduced in the movie Cooler's Revenge, and is currently being reintroduced in Dragon Ball Advanced (SSJJ). Reintroduction Like Future Cooler; Cooler reintroduction starts with his revenge on Earth, but unlike his Future counterpart, Cooler attacks Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Oolong, and Gohan while they're training for the Androids. Cooler is thought to be killed by Goku after transforming into a Super Saiyan, and vaporising him with a Super Kamehameha. However his invasion of New Namek, and Earth was reversed by Towa, and was effectively erased from the timeline. Dragon Ball Advanced Z/Super Saga As Cooler's ship was about enter Earth's atmosphere; Towa and Mira arrived and destroyed the ship along with Cooler's Armored Squadron. Cooler confronts them and they reveals that they have a better plan for to fulfil and take him to New Namek. When Dial and Frieza arrive to stop him; Cooler transforms into his Super form and battles against True Form Dial. After brief battle; Cooler uses his Supernova against Dial, but Dial is able to send it back at him a seemingly kills him with it. Dabura and Psidevilman Saga Cooler is revealed to have survived the battle and is first spotted in his Meta-Cooler Core form; while Towa reverses time to point that Cooler showed up on Earth to exact his revenge, and his rewound again to point before Cooler arrived on Earth. Towa tells Cooler that Future Trunks killed Frieza, and told him to go all out from the beginning. Cooler transforms into his Super form, and assaults Future Trunks. Cooler's attacks are being easily dodges all his attack, and knocks him into a Time Miniature destroying it. Cooler charges at him again, but Future Trunks easily stops him. Future Trunks knocks him into the abyss, and fights him under the city. Cooler realises that he has no way of defeating him, and gives up the fight. Cooler is taken captive by Future Trunks, and placed in a cell under Patroller Academy. He returns to the box, but realises that two have been stolen causing him to realise the fight was a diversion. Dial exits the Time Nest having just finished a Patrol whilst Future Trunks was fighting, and Future Trunks gets annoyed that no one was guarding it. Future Trunks interrogates Cooler, and he refuses to assist him until Future Trunks promises to grant him one request; kill Towa for using him. He reveals that Towa wanted the Metamo-Ring to give to two people for unknown reasons. With the promise of revenge; Cooler joins the Time Patrol under his condition. Dial decides to train him in the second Room of Time and Spirit for approximately 3 days; leaving history in hands of Future Trunks, and Yamcha. Yamcha has Face summon Piccolo from Age 780, and asks him to help them test the Metamo-Ring Fusion. Future Trunks suggests calling it EX-Fusion, and they agree on the name. Dial, and Cooler intensily train in the Room of Time and Space. After several hours have past on Earth; Cooler has already become immensely strong, and continuously improves. Dial compliment Cooler's quick improvement, and they go for another clash. Universe 1 Saga Cooler appeared during the Universe 1 Saga and assist the Time Patrol against the threats on Planet Plant. Tale of Two Coolers Saga Cooler is revived by Chronoa, and Future Trunks. Cooler was convinced by Chronoa in exchange for letting him live in Age 855 if he helped the Time Patrol defeat Cell-X, and the Time Breakers. Cooler dons a Anti-Hero personality, and temporarily relinquishes his villain side to help out. Dial personally trains Cooler himself, but he secretly uses Face to place failsafe on Cooler to undo all his training if he turns on Time Patrol whilst helping them. Cell-X Saga Cooler appeared during the Cell-X Saga Dark Empire Saga Cooler is captured along with those present on Conton City by the Dark Empire and taken to the Demon Realm. Cooler battles against Demon Realm Kid Buu but is defeated. He is later killed by Rola after Rola reveal his duplicity. Post-Time Crusade Cooler was later revived at some point and went on to live in Age 780 with the goal to best Frieza. However, Cooler was later declared missing by Wada only to be soon discovered by Broly when the Big Gete Star arrived at Vampa in order to fuel itself with Cooler merged with the main computer of the Big Gete Star to become Meta-Cooler Core. Power After Naraku augments the powers of everyone in Rola's cell; Cooler's power increases to Gravoom's power. Techniques *Afterimage *Ki Blasts *Arc Blast *Core Smash *Death Ball **Supernova ***Cooler's Supernova ****Bronze Super Nova - Cooler creates Bronze-coloured Supernova similar to his Bronze Death Ball with larger mass. ****Metal Super Nova - While in his Metal Cooler forms; Cooler is able to create Silver-coloured Sun-like variant of the Supernova *****100% Metal Super Nova - While in his 100% Full Power; Cooler creates a slighter larger variant of his Metal Super Nova and is capable of charging his attack almost instantly. ***Super God Nova **Bronze Death Ball - Cooler's version of the Golden Death Ball rapidly charges his attack in his index finger, and fires the energy sphere at his opponent. *Death Beam **Death Laser ***Destructive Ray **Barrage Death Beam **Full-Power Death Beam - Mastered while being trained by Dial **Great Death Beam **Tail Death Beam *Particle Bomb **Chaotic Dead End *Death Chaser **Lightning Attack *Death Flash **Bronze Death Flash *Death Wave **Hi-Speed Earth Breaker ***S Hi-Speed Earth Breaker *Flight *Nova Strike *Foreign Time Field - The Foreign Time Field is a energy shield used by Time Patrollers in order to make themselves invisible to anybody in the said timeline, and any damages while the Field is active has no effect on the actual area. *Rebirth - Used in his Metal form *Energy Shield **Imprisonment Ball *Energy Blade **Super Energy Blade ***Hyper Energy Blade ***Death Blade - A combination of Super Energy Blade and Death Beam, projecting a blade from his index finger. ****Great Death Blade *Vanish *Xeno-Evolution Forms and Transformations *Main Article: Cooler forms Zombified State After dying from exposure to Virus Naraku; Cooler was reanimated with his powers intact as a Zombie, and fought against Piccolo, New Future Kami, and New Future Piccolo. He is destroyed by Piccolo as soon as he transforms into his Super Form. Full Power Like Frieza; he can power his power by going from 1% to 100%. After is rigorous training with Dial; he gained this form, and is able to maintain this form with no drawbacks. God True Form Like Dial; he gains a God Form, but he obtains it from training with Dial in a Timeless Zone. His torso, legs, and tail are covered with his bio-armour, but his face, hands, and feet remain unchanged. He also gains three white horns on his back, and a blue spot on his chest similar to Frieza. Ultimate Evolution Following his intense training; he was able to achieve his own version of the Ultimate Evolution. His armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head become a metallic brown colour resembling bronze, and his deep purple skin become deep blue. The red stripes under his eyes become purple. He gains brown fiery aura, and makes booming/static-like sound when he moves. When using this form in his Super Evolution form; In addition to the spikes from his forearm covers, the front of his legs now have spikes. His mask becomes smooth without covering his facial markings, which are still deep blue. Super Evolution Cooler's most popular form. This state is referred to as Final Form Cooler, Fifth Form Cooler, or by fans as Super Cooler. His form's appearance is the same in all other media, and is powerful enough to trump Goku's Kaio-Ken attacks. God Super Evolution The spikes on his back become longer, and he retains his Bio-Armour from his God True Form except he gains his visor, and gains shoulder guard-like deltoid on his left shoulder his Armoured Corps. He gains the Cooler Armoured Corps' insignia on his blue spot on his chest (via a wish), and his hands, and feet remain without Bio-Armour gloves, and boots. He loses the spike on his tail, but gains two extra spikes from his upper torso of bio-armour. Unlike his regular Super Evolution form; Cooler regains his pupils, but the whites of his eyes become a black colour instead of white. Cosmic Evolution Cooler is able to his transformation ability to transform into his Metal form; unlike his future counterpart, and can freely shift between forms into this at any given moment. While in this form; he is able to use Rebirth in order to avoid deadly attacks. While in this form; Cooler refers to himself as Metal Cooler. Thanks this form; Cooler is immune to fire-based attacks and is able to fight against villains such as Obrensaika without burning himself. Super Metal Cooler Following his death; Cooler received training while in Otherworld from King Kai, King Yemma, and Whis in order to prove his powers after moving Cooler's soul back to Age 780. Allowing him to be trained for a few months in secret. As result; he gained his Super Metal Cooler form; in this form, he is silent similar to Rezok's metal form. His eyes become blue, the gem on his head becomes grey, his face becomes purple again while his metal exoskeleton becomes platinum while he grows slightly in height. The metal exoskeleton on his arms and tail is similar to Rezok's. Rocket launchers similar to oversized cannon on Frieza's Full Mecha form also emerges from Cooler's left shoulder. In this form; he refers to himself as Platinum Cooler. Nightmare Metal Cooler Using nearly every ounce of his energy; Cooler underwent a second transformation and began taking on a form similar to his Fourth Transformation. His head and mouth gain a visor just like his Fourth Transformation while undergoing a Nightmare Transformation in his Cosmic Evolution form; his muscle mass and height double in size while visor/mask becomes smooth while his feet morph into bio-boots and gains spikes on his elbows, shoulders, and tail. 100% Full Power With the use of Xeno-Evolution via a Metamo-Ring; Cooler is able to use the 100% Full Power in his Nightmare Metal form. His muscle mass and height increase from his sleek and slander from while only losing half of the ki that the 100% Full Power normally consumes. Ultimate F Like Dial; Cooler was able to access his Ultimate F form. As result his body morphs and resemble the Ultimate F suit from Xenoverse 1 and 2, and his head forms into the shape as his Super form. Ultimate Evolution - Ultimate F Cooler is able to combing his Bronze from with his Ultimate F form similar Dial being able to combine his Emerald form with his other forms. Resulting in his bio-armour becoming bronze colour and his skin becoming a deep blue colour. Fusions Coolieza Main article: Coolieza Coolieza (フウラ, Fūra; Fooler) is the EX-Fusion of Frieza, and Cooler. Pooler Pooler (プーラー, Pūrā) is the EX-Fusion of Pend, and Cooler. Percooler > Percooler is the Fusion Dance of Percel and Cooler. Coolcel Coolcel is the Potara Fusion of Cooler and Percel. Battles Movie *Cooler (True Form) vs. Goku *Cooler (Super Evolution) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Cooler (Meta-Cooler Core) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Pre-Advanced ''' *Super Cooler vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) (Time Reversed; Fight Never Happened) *Meta-Cooler Core vs. Goku (Super Saiyan), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) (Time Reversed; Fight Never Happened) '''Advanced *Cooler (True Form) vs. Goku, and Piccolo (Fused with Kami and Nail) *Cooler (Super Evolution) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan), and Piccolo (Fused with Kami and Nail) *Cooler (True form) vs. Dial (3rd Form) Category:Frieza's Race Category:Movie Villains Category:Reintroduced Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Time Patrol Category:Anti-Heroes